1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to fasteners and more particularly to an axle extension assembly for extending an axle to provide support attachment for a wheel accessory.
2. Background
A wheel assembly, for instance for a light aircraft, may or may not include a fender. In those cases where fender is attached, an inner edge of the fender is typically fastened to a strut from which a stub axle extends and, as shown in FIG. 1, one or more braces extend from the fender to the strut to provide additional support for the fender. While this manner of providing additional support has proven to be satisfactory in some respects, the additional structure may provide undesirable obstruction, particularly when positioned near a location for ingress or egress.
Advantage may be found in providing a means for providing additional support for attachment for a wheel accessory to a stub axle.
It is therefore a general objective of the present invention to provide an axle extension assembly which provides an alternative point of attachment for a wheel accessory to a stub axle.